youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxie
Maxie is the mentally unstable pyromaniac in charge of Team Magma, a cult that lives in caves. He is across the island nation of Hoenn for his plans to blow up Mt. Chimney, he is a horrible procrastinator and just sets things on fire for fun, drink very lethal amounts of whiskey, vodka, and gin and set them on fire for fun, and yell at his subordinates then set them on fire for fun. History In school, Maxie was a loner because nobody liked his ideas of having fun (burning down the school). He was friends with Archie and Tabitha, the latter he trapped in the friendzone. His grades were awful and he always got in trouble for setting small fires in the dorms and sleeping in class. Maxie went to Hoenn U where he took public speaking, philosophy, and modern art because they were all easy, yet he always failed due to his constant failure to show up for class. If there was anything he was good at, it was cheating in drinking games, a talent that always confounded his rival, Archie. Jioning Team Rocket and Forming Team Magma After dropping out of Hoenn U, Maxie joined a Hoenn branch of Team Rocket where his talents were used quite effectively until the division was was cut off by Giovanni. When Archie took over and reformed the organization into a pirate themed group of ocean loving fanatics. Maxie, displeased with Archie's changes left to set up his own antitheses gang, Team Magma; Tabitha and Courtney were the only ones to follow him. After a few years, Team Magma had gained enough manpower to become a very real threat to the people of Hoenn, though they were in constant need of new recruits due to Maxie's habit of tossing his subordinates into lava pits. With a bit of research, Maxie learned of a very efficient way to achieve his goal; unleashing an acient monster that happened to be asleep underneath his base. And thus began Maxie's grand desise to blow up the mountain with a rocket. War With Team Aqua and the Great Drought Maxie's intel team informed him that Team Aqua was out to awaken Kyogre in their bid to flood the world, resulting in a race that escalated into an all out gang war that terrorized Hoenn for years. Fortunately, Maxie was the first to make a breakthrough when he came across the Red and Blue orbs which were specially made to control Groudon and Kyogre. In order to command the'' red'' Groudon, Maxie took the blue orb and left the other one right in the open for Team Aqua to take. Though Maxie failed to blow up Mt. Chimney, Groudon and Kyogre were freed, ravaging Hoeen with a destructive battle. It wasn't until Rayquaza came down that things went back to normal, aside from all the propertry damage, disturbances in the ecosystem, and deaths. Fall of Team Magma and Resurfacing Disheartened by his failure, Maxie fell into a depression that rendered him unable to lead Team Magma and the organization eventually splintered into nothing. He thought that this was the end for him and that the world would never understand the joys combustive chaos, but one day; Maxie was watching a science video on YouTube about Yellowstone volcano. Filled with excitement by all the fiery destruction just waiting to happen, Maxie called up Tabitha and Courtney for a final hurrah; only Coutney showed up because Tabitha had already moved on and gotten a real job. Still having learned nothing from his past misadventures, Maxie's plan was to hijack a North Korean ICBM and direct it to Yellowstone Park and trigger an early eruption. The first phase went smoothly and nearly started a war with NK and Murrica, but Maxie and Courtney were shortly thereafter killed by James Bond, who then neutralized the missle before it struck. Trivia * Some of Maxie's college buddies included Pyro and Claude Frollo because of their shared interst in burning things. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Middle Aged Category:Japanese Category:Deceased Category:RISD Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers